


Four Friends <3

by We_Are_The_Reckless



Category: No Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_The_Reckless/pseuds/We_Are_The_Reckless





	Four Friends <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my three best friends <3 Love you guys!!!!!

"I had a dream the other night, 'bout how we only get one life." Megan sang in her room, while sitting on her bed and drawing another picture to go on her walls, which were nearly full.

"Woke me up right after two, stayed awake and stared at you, so I wouldn't lose my mind." Danielle began to sing as she flipped the pancake in the pan, making breakfast for her friends as she always did, she was a bake-a-holic.

"And I had the week that came from hell, and yes I know that you could tell." Noelani sat in the living room, wrapped up on the sofa with Will in a blanket, as she gently sung, careful that she didn't effect Will with her voice.

"But you're like the net under the ledge, when I go flying off the edge, you go flying off as well." Will gently sung after her, keeping quiet though, with a small smile on his face, looking at his girlfriend happily with his arms around her, protecting her.

 

"And if you only die once, I wanna die with,"

 

"You got something I need, in this world full of people there's one killing me." Megan sang, pulling a piece of blu-tack from the ball that was in her drawer and hung up the picture she had just finished. 

"And if we only die once, I wanna die with you." Danielle continued to sing, setting out the plates and moving around the food so all four plates had the same amount of pancakes on them, before calling out to everyone that the food was ready.

"You got something I need, in this world full of people there's one killing me." Nay stood up, leaving the blanket on the sofa, and gently pulling William up with her, starting the walk to the kitchen.

"And if we only die once, I wanna die with you." Will seemed to whisper to Nay, holding her hand on the small walk, not wanting to let go of her.

 

"Last night I think I drank too much," Megan walked down the stairs, seeming a little hung over from drinking a lot of 'meep juice' the night before, making the rest of the group laugh lightly.

"Yeah, call it our temporary crutch." Danielle laughed as she sat down at the table, all of the places having a plate, and the toppings sitting in the middle of the table.

"With broken words I've tried to say," Noelani leaned across the table and took the bowl of melted chocolate, starting to spread a little on her first pancake.

"Honey don't you be afraid, if we got nothing we got us." Will sat, waiting for the girls to finish getting their toppings before getting his, like the gentleman that he was.

 

"And if you only die once, I wanna die with,"

 

"You got something I need, in this world full of people there's one killing me." Megan sang, staring down at her plate, talking to her food. Her Megan-ness made everyone laugh again.

"And if we only die once, I wanna die with you." Danielle smiled at the group, meaning the words she sung, while loving every moment she spent with her three best friends.

"You got something I need, in this world full of people there's one killing me." Noelani smiled, looking up to Will and making him look down at her.

"And if we only die once, I wanna die with you." Will leaned forward and gently rubbed his nose against Nay's, giving her a eskimo kiss that made the other two girls 'aweh'.

**(** **A/N I HAD TO I'M SORRY)**

 

"I know that we're not the same" Megan looked at the group, smiling at the different kinds of people they were, but they were connected still.

"But I'm so damn glad that we made it." Danielle smiled, thinking of all the hard times they had gone through, but was happy that they managed to make it out strong.

"To this time," Nay breathed out a sigh of relief, thinking of how once, she had never believed she would've been around this long. But look at her now.

"This time, now." Will smiled and hugged Nay from the side, kissing the top of her head and knowing that they would be alright.

  
  
"And if you only die once, I wanna die with,"

 

"You got something I need, in this world full of people there's one killing me." Megan had a shit-eating grin on her face, looking around and knowing that she loved her best friends with everything she had. (Cats had the same amount of love in her heart..... maybe a little more).

"And if we only die once, I wanna die with you." Danielle grinned back at Megan and the couple, knowing that she'd die for her best friends.

"You got something I need, in this world full of people there's one killing me." Noelani leaned against Will's shoulder, smiling, and knowing the whole fight was worth it. She was happy now.

"And if we only die once, I wanna die with you." Will gently smiled, knowing the love of his life and his friends were safe and they would always be together.

"If we only die once, I wanna die with," Megan and Danielle sung, their voices becoming smaller with each note, and looking at the two expectedly.

"If we only live once I wanna live with you...." Noelani and William looked at each other, singing the last part to each other quietly. The group would be okay now, they were together and their fight from their past was finished. They were safe, together.


End file.
